1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, for example, having a user authentication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable personal computers of various types such as a laptop type and a notebook type have recently been developed. These computers have a user authentication function to prevent unauthorized use of the computers.
As the user authentication function, a basic input output system (BIOS) password function is known. The BIOS password function is a function of performing an authentication process to authenticate a user upon power-on of a computer. All of the operations including a system boot-up process are inhibited unless a BIOS password stored in advance in the computer and a password typed by the user match with each other. The BIOS password function therefore protects the computer against unauthorized use in the event of theft.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-27911 discloses a computer with a BIOS password function as described above.
Most computer users do not know the BIOS password function. Since the BIOS password function is important in that the unauthorized use of a computer can be restricted in case the computer is stolen, the system administrator in a company wishes to force each individual user to register a BIOS password. In actuality, however, the registration of a BIOS password depends on each individual user. In other words, the system administrator can simply request each of users to register a password; therefore, it is not expected that all the users will register their individual BIOS passwords.